Past, Presents, and Future
'Past, Presents, and Future'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ35AP19_co is the twenty-second, Christmas and final episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Synopsis When Cleocatra freezes the Power Rangers in revenge for defeating Cat O'Clock, Sarah and Santa Claus must travel through time to save the day. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (flashback) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (flashback) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice, flashback) *Chelsea McEwan Millar - Cleocatra (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Cat O'Clock (voice, flashback) *Ian Hughes - Hacktrack (voice, flashback) *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Levi Holley - Cutter *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Mega Morph Cycle (Flashback), Lion Fire, Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - N/A *Ninja Steel Yellow - N/A *Ninja Steel White - N/A *Ninja Steel Pink - N/A *Ninja Steel Gold - N/A Errors *Brody was able to use Lion Fire Mode, despite the fact that Sarah only recovered the Red Ninja Power Star, not the Lion Fire Armor Star. *Regardless of Sarah's presence, Redbot still should've called Brody about the meteor about a minute after they arrive at the rock quarry. *Ninja Steel is too unstable to exist in the current timeline, yet bringing them from the past doesn't result in them turning into sand unknown reasons. *Cleocatra's device froze Redbot. He's supposed to be immune to the effects as seen in his battle with Cat O' Clock. **It's possible she figured out away to do this, to make her look smarter *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. *The Ninja Nexus Prism is shown in the Rangers' base, despite it being destroyed in the previous episode. Notes *This is the second time a Christmas special was the season finale, after Here Comes Heximas in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *This episode's title is similar to one title of Power Rangers Dino Charge episodes - Past, Present and Fusion. *John Sumner returns as Santa Claus in this episode. *At the end of Ninja Steel, Madame Odius is the only surviving known member of Galvanax's Crew. *Victor and Monty do not appear in this episode (aside from one of the flashbacks and Santa briefly mentioning them). *Mick does not appear in this episode (aside from him interacting with Sarah when she took Brody's star). *This is the first time a good Ranger has gone giant-size since the Zeo Rangers in Good as Gold. *Preston does the Ninninger Washoi in the cold open **Akaninger and Robo Red's counterpart did this in the Sentai episode when Akaninger was giant See Also (fight footage) Category:Christmas Specials Category:Season Finales